Refrigerator Light
by justcloseyoureyes24
Summary: Winter Break was looking lonely for Kurt. That is, until Brody showed up and decided that the holidays are not a time that anyone should have to spend alone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I kinda disappeared from here, and I'd like to apologize for that. I should be updating Somebody Told Me later on this week, but here's a short chapter of a winter series that I hope to have updated every day of break until it's finished. Hope you guys enjoy! Also, I'm sorry if Brody isn't captured the way you may expect. I haven't read many fics with him in them, so I'm kinda guessing at his character. **

**xxx, Elizabeth**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_I walked through the door with you. The air was cold, but something 'bout it felt like home, somehow._

* * *

Life is a funny thing. It passes in seconds, minutes, hours, days, years, but you can't remember everything. You live through every second, minute, hour, day, and year, and, in the moment, those seconds seem so important, but when you look back a year later, they have already dissolved into the darkest corners of your memory in order to make room for more.

Obviously, it's impossible to remember every moment, but sometimes it's interesting to think about why our minds choose to keep certain memories while discarding others. Of course, it would be very useful to remember the name of the song you were listening to on the radio that has been stuck in your head for the last two days, but instead you can only recall the color of the scarf the woman sitting next to you on the train was wearing.

For Kurt Hummel, the memories of that winter were already beginning to dissolve, but there were still parts that he could recall easily—moments so clear that he could replay them in his mind and feel like he was back in the moment. That's just the effect that Brody Weston had on him.

It started just after Thanksgiving. Rachel was going home for her winter break, but Kurt had to stay in the city for work—that, and he couldn't afford the disturbingly high flight rates that always accompanied the approaching holidays.

It wasn't that big of a deal for Kurt. He wasn't really in the mood to go home and be reminded of everything bad that happened back there. Everything in his room would remind him of Blaine. Blaine and all the promises and love that came with him for so long. Blaine and all the pain and loss that came with remembering that night in Battery Park when Kurt truly lost him. Of course, he missed his dad and Finn and Carole, but they promised to Skype on Christmas, so he would still see them—if only on a computer screen.

The first few days were uneventful to say the least. Kurt was starting to fear that he would fall into a pattern of _workeatsleep_ for the entire time Rachel was gone. It was weird to think that she—one of the craziest people he knew—was the one person that kept him sane, but it was true. Her frantic babbling about Brody and Cassie and _Glass Menagerie_ were enough to make Kurt forget—if only for a moment—about his own problems. It was enough to make the hurt subside.

On the third day, Kurt was sitting in the living room of his small apartment when he heard a loud knock on the door. He almost fell off the couch he had been sprawled out on. The noise was loud and he had been drifting off to sleep.

Slowly, he rolled off the couch, taking a moment to catch his footing a rub the grogginess from his eyes before padding to the source of the imposing noise. Cracking the door open slightly, Kurt was surprised to see who was standing on the other side.

"Brody?" Kurt asked, voice cracking slightly from sleep.

The muscular boy on the other side of the door grinned, running a hand through his hair. "Hey, Kurt."

"Wha—" Kurt cleared his throat, avoiding a second odd noise from escaping his throat. "What are you doing here?"

"Rachel texted me. She needed me to pick up an assignment she forgot to turn in before she left for break."

"Oh." It was silly, but for a second Kurt had almost expected the boy to say he was here to see _him_. Of course he was only here because of Rachel. They were practically attached at the hip—even if Rachel insisted that they were still _just friends_. Yeah, that's what everyone said.

"She said it should be on her desk. Can I just come in and grab it really quick? I won't be more than a minute."

Kurt nodded, opening the door wider so Brody could get inside. "That girl. Hell would freeze over before she forgot a single note to any song from Spring Awakening, but ask her to remember an assignment and she'll forget within two minutes."

Brody laughed. It was a nice laugh, and it rippled through the air making Kurt feel warm and comfortable even though the apartment was uncharacteristically cold. As he laughed, he threw his head back, exposing the muscular tendons in his neck, causing Kurt's mind to wonder what response he would have to someone kissing him there with just the right amount of pressure. Blaine always loved when Kurt did that. _Wait. Hold on. Did he really just think about kissing Brody?_

Kurt shook the thought from his mind just in time to catch the end of whatever Brody had just said. "—alone for Christmas?"

Kurt nodded slowly, assuming Brody had been talking about him. "Yeah. I have work to do at Vogue, and Isabelle is freaking out about the holiday themes. Plus, plane tickets are ridiculous right now."

Brody nodded knowingly. "Aren't you gonna miss your family, though?"

"They're gonna Skype on Christmas morning, so we can open presents together, but, yeah, I'm gonna miss them—especially my dad. This is the first year we won't be together during the holidays."

"Skype isn't the same. No one should be alone on Christmas, Kurt."

"Yes, but life goes on," Kurt sighed. "Did you find the assignment?"

Brody pulled a folder out of the stack of papers covering Rachel's desk, nodding as he flipped through it. "Yeah, I think this is it."

Kurt nodded, almost sadly. He was starting to hope that it would take longer to find the paper just so he could have someone to talk to for a while longer. He always liked Brody. He was nice, and he never looked at Kurt like he was different from anyone else. He never made a big deal when he caught Kurt staring at him for a moment too long—and who could blame him? Brody was gorgeous. Plus, he was talented. Beyond talented, actually. He had an amazing voice and he made dancing look less effortless than Mike Chang even could.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you around," Kurt said with a slight smile. He didn't want to be sad, but he hated being alone just as much as the next person.

"Yeah," Brody agreed with a smile. He made his way toward the door, turning only when he had his hand on the knob. "Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt looked up in surprise, not expecting anything further to be said.

"What are you doing tonight?"

A blush was starting to make its way up his cheeks, and Kurt was fighting to keep eye contact. "Um, nothing really. I was just gonna call Rachel for an update on the insanity back home, then go to sleep. Why?"

Brody smiled softly. "Well, if you want to reschedule that, I was just gonna order some pizza or something—nothing fabulous like you're probably used to—but I was thinking. No one should be alone around Christmas. And I don't really have a lot of friends in town either, but maybe we could be each other's company."

Now Kurt was positive that the blush was covering his entire face. After all, it's not every day that an attractive boy that knew he was gay was asking him to "just hang out." He nodded a bit too quickly and smiled a bit too eagerly. "I'll just grab my coat. The insanity of Lima can wait until tomorrow."

Brody grinned, leaning against the door frame as he waited for Kurt to pull on his pea coat and signature boots. Chuckling when the scarf the smaller boy was winding around his neck got stuck on his nose.

When Kurt finished, they left the apartment together and hailed a cab to Brody's apartment in the inner city. Kurt offered to pay the fare, but Brody brushed it off, handing the cab driver a wad of cash before leading Kurt up to his apartment.

The first thought Kurt had upon entering the apartment was "Wow." The wide windows that covered an entire side of the apartment looked out over the entire city, and with the snow and lights that were a signature of a winter in New York, Kurt couldn't think of a view any more perfect.

Brody laughed at the awestruck look on Kurt's face. "It's not much, but it's home."

"No much?" Kurt was still struggling to force his jaw to shut. "Are you kidding me?"

"Well, I guess it's much compared to Bushwick," Brody said with a smirk.

"You think?" Kurt practically squeaked as he punched Brody teasingly—not expecting the rock-hard abs that met his hand, making him curl back quickly in surprise.

Brody's smirk grew at the look of surprise of Kurt's face as he moved away. "Yeah, I work out a bit."

Kurt's eyes shifted nervously. He didn't know how to respond to that. Brody wasn't gay, and he didn't want to say something that would make him feel uncomfortable. Instead, he hastily opted to change the subject. "So… how long have you lived in New York?"

There was a knowing look in the stronger man's eyes as he responded, "I moved here when I was a freshman, but I grew up upstate. It's only about 3 hours driving, so I can visit home pretty much whenever I want."

"What's your family like?" Kurt asked, sitting down on the couch and beginning to unbutton his coat. Family was a safe subject—something he could talk about without that uncomfortable feeling coming back.

"They're really great. Growing up, I lived with my mom and siblings. They're all younger than me, so I try to go home and visit every once in a while. My dad divorced my mom about a year after my younger sister was born, and he lives in the city now, so I see him a lot, but I'm closer with my mom."

"What's your mom like?"

A tender smile teased at Brody's lips as he sat back in the couch thinking about how to respond. "She's beautiful—tall with blue-green eyes and long brown hair. She has a nice singing voice, and she's a co-writer for a couple different TV shows."

"She sounds nice," Kurt's voice trembled a bit as he thought about all the things that he never got the chance to know about his mom before she died.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head to calm himself, looking up to be surprised by how close Brody was to him—concern etched into his features. "N-nothing. I just—what you said—it reminded me of someone."

"Your mom?" Brody guessed, smiling when Kurt looked up in surprised. "Rachel told me she died when you were young. You must miss her."

Kurt nodded slowly, "I do. It's weird to think about how someone can be so important in your life, and then one day they're gone."

Brody brought a hand up to Kurt's face, using his thumb to wipe away a tear that was trickling down his cheek. He left his hand there, cupping Kurt's jaw as he looked into his eyes that shined bright as he fought off more tears. He was trying to figure out what color they were—an intense mixture of blue and green with little specks of gold.

Kurt was the first to look away—too aware of how close Brody was, too aware of the look in his eyes, too aware of the hand that was still on his face. "S-so," Kurt breathed, attempting to regain his voice.

The sound of Kurt's voice pulled Brody back to the present, pulling his hand away but not moving too far away. "Wanna order that pizza? I'm kinda starving all of a sudden."

"Sure," Kurt feigned a small smile. For a second he thought Brody was going to kiss him. That was probably the stupidest thing he'd thought so far. It was worse than the crush he had on Finn. At least he knew somewhere that that wasn't going anywhere. He never thought Finn would try to kiss him. Why was his mind jumping to conclusions like that? He pinched himself in an attempt to surface back in reality and sat back in the soft cushions as he listened to Brody talk with a pizza delivery person in the other room.

It was odd, but Kurt felt really at home in the large apartment, sitting on the plush couch overlooking the city. Maybe it was because this is the place that Kurt had envisioned himself living at for his entire life, or maybe it was because Brody was honestly one of the most accepting and understanding people he had ever met. Whatever it was, Kurt was soaking it in.

Even if Brody never intended on kissing him, this was _much_ better than sitting at home and watching reruns of 90210—again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I honestly don't even know what I just wrote. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! There should be another post some time tomorrow!**

**xxx, Elizabeth**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze—we're singin' in a car, getting lost upstate._

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee and cinnamon. He slowly sat up and looked around the room. The realization that he wasn't sitting in his small apartment in Buschwick was a bit jarring. The time that he saw glaring up at him from his phone was worse. It was almost _eleven_. Isabelle was going to kill him—he was four hours late for work.

And then he felt a shift of the cushions beside him, looking up to see Brody sitting by his feet, sipping a cup of coffee. "Good morning, princess," he said with a smirk.

"Brody!" Kurt practically screeched, jumping off of the couch as the memories of the night before surfaced in his brain. The two had talked and laughed and watched mindless television for hours and Brody had offered for Kurt to stay the night since he would have to come to the city for work in the morning either way—explaining why he woke up on a soft leather couch in a posh apartment in the city.

"What?" Brody asked, smiling innocently.

"Why didn't you wake me up? Isabelle is going to kill me—or worse. Fire me!"

"Calm down, Hummel. You're starting to sound like that girl from Harry Potter," Brody chuckled. "You're kinda adorable when you're sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up, so I called your boss earlier, and she told me you could take the day off. Said she was happy you were finally moving on—whatever that means."

Kurt blushed brightly, "Oh god. My life is over."

"And why's that?"

"My boss thinks you're my new boyfriend!" Kurt tried to play it off with a sneer, but honestly, the idea wasn't all that terrible.

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing," Brody smirked. "Am I really that terrible?"

Kurt laughed at that, "I guess not, but don't you ever worry about people thinking you're gay?"

Brody rolled his eyes. "I go to a performing arts college, and I've taken dance lessons since I was four. That ship sailed a _long_ time ago." He was quiet for a moment, seemingly attempting to figure out how to word what he was about to say next. "Besides, if I were suddenly thrown into a relationship, you aren't the worst possible option I could have. You're not half bad looking."

Kurt curled in on himself. He liked to think he had a healthy amount of self-esteem, but he still was caught off guard when people said he was good-looking. Especially boys. Especially boys that looked like Brody. "A-and what's that supposed to mean?"

Brody's laugh trickled through the entire apartment. "Oh, please! Even you know you've got a hot piece of ass. You wouldn't wear those jeans that probably cut off your circulation if you didn't."

Kurt was pretty sure his face was on fire. "They aren't _that_ tight!"

"See? You didn't deny you've got a hot ass!"

"Careful, Weston," Kurt grinned maliciously. "People might start to get the wrong idea about you."

"You'll come to learn, _Hummel_, that I don't really give a shit about what other people think of me."

"I bet you care what your family thinks of you," he replied pointedly.

"Right!" Brody's eyes lit up. "That reminds me! Since you're free for the day, do you wanna go see my family with me? I promised my sister I'd go up to visit soon, and car rides aren't as fun when you have to make them alone."

"Didn't you say that it's three hours away?" Kurt asked, reluctantly. "Plus, I don't have any clothes to wear."

"It isn't that bad! You can borrow some of mine. They'll be a little big, but I don't think you really need to impress anyone. It's just gonna be my mom and siblings."

Kurt let out a loud sigh. "Fine, I guess I'll go. You're lucky I honestly have nothing else to do." He ran a hand through his hair, cringing at the warning of grease building up in his locks. "Can I possibly take a shower before we leave?"

Brody nodded, setting down his coffee. "Bathroom's down the hall. I'll get you some clothes to change into."

Kurt felt ridiculous wearing Brody's sweatshirt that was two sizes larger than he was used to and jeans that miraculously fit, but were definitely not tight or flattering in any way, but it was easy to forget about that when he was sitting in a Lamborghini that was going 30 over the speed limit while singing to pretty much any song that had ever been on Broadway. The fact that Brody had an arm carelessly flung around the headrest of his seat, just distracted him further.

Every once in a while, Brody would glance over at Kurt, and when he caught him looking back, his grin would widen, but he never said a word—just kept singing to whatever song was on. It was weird for Kurt to feel so comfortable with a straight man. Normally, he would have about fifteen different walls up like he did around Puck or Finn, but the mixture of show tunes and the nice car and the smell of Brody's cologne sort of intoxicated him and made him feel strangely at home sitting in the buttery soft leather passenger seat.

A little over two hours into the car ride, Brody broke the silence. "We're gonna be there in like fifteen minutes. The house is just a minute or so off the highway."

Kurt nodded, "Can you tell me their names again? I don't wanna look dumb."

"Sure," Brody said with a laugh, "but I don't think you could ever really look dumb. My mom's name is Wendy—call her Ms. Weston the first time you see her, but I'm sure she'll tell you you don't have to call her that. My two sisters are Sierra and Audrey. Audrey is the older one, and she has really pretty red hair. Sierra's the youngest and she has long straight blonde hair. She kinda sticks out. My brother is Austin. He's the middle child."

"Audrey, Austin, Sierra. Okay, I think I got it," Kurt said with a grin. He looked out the window, surprised to see the scenery had changed drastically now that he was looking more closely. The leaves hadn't all fallen yet in this part of the state, and everything was much quieter—much more peaceful compared to the city. It almost reminded him of Lima—but only about the good parts.

Suddenly, Brody pulled over to the side of the road. "Hold on, I wanna show you something before we get caught up in the chaos." He slid out of the car, running over to Kurt's side and opening the door for him. "Come on, follow me!"

Kurt tried not to think too much about the fact that Brody had opened his door for him. He tried not to think of how the clothes he was wearing smelled faintly of the boy's cologne. He tried not to think about Brody's voice and how it had effortlessly floated through the notes of every song they had blasted on the way up here. He tried, but he failed miserably.

"Where are we going?" he called as he followed Brody up the trail leading off of the highway. Brody was leading him into the woods, it seemed.

"Just trust me, okay? You won't regret it," Brody replied as he trudged further down the path toward whatever it was he was trying to find.

Kurt could hear it before he saw it. A loud crashing of water. Then he could feel mist that was spraying out from the waves. And eventually he could see the source of the noise, and he understood why Brody found it necessary to come out here.

"This is probably my favorite place in New York," Brody said, not taking his eyes away from the beach the entire time. It was secluded and quiet—it seemed like a secret, and Kurt was surprised that he was the one Brody chose to share it with. "No one ever comes out here, so it's really quiet. No one's ever here to see."

Kurt nodded, smiling out at the waves, not noticing that Brody's eyes were now fixed on him.

"No one would ever know," Brody whispered almost to himself as he took Kurt's hand in his own.

Kurt looked up in surprise, not knowing what to expect. His eyes locked with the set of blue-green ones in front of him, and suddenly he could feel heat rising in his cheeks and a sense of want coursed through his veins. "No one would ever know what exactly?" Kurt asked, trying to make sure he knew what Brody was thinking before making an assumption that could ruin whatever _this_ was.

Brody's lips twitched up at the corners, and his eyes flicked down to Kurt's lips, his tongue flicking out to wet his own. "No one would ever know about this," he said simply, and then Kurt could feel soft lips pressing down against his.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy!**

**xxx, Elizabeth**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_The autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place, and I can picture it after all these days._

* * *

There was something innocent about the simple brush of lips that made it hard for Kurt to pull away. The strong arms that wrapped around his waist and the faint smell of spicy cologne and mint toothpaste was so unmistakably _Brody_, and Kurt was intoxicated.

Eventually, he came to his senses, stepping a few feet away and crossing his arms in front of him almost regretfully. "W-what about Rachel?"

Brody's face softened at the mention of the girl he was growing so close to. "We don't have to tell her if you don't want to."

Kurt stepped further away, surprised, "What do you mean? She's my best friend! Of course I have to tell her."

"I meant what I said before. No one would ever know if you didn't want them to."

"I don't get it. Are you even gay?"

Brody shrugged. "I'm not gay, but I'm not straight either. I'm not attracted to people because of their gender. I like pretty things, and I like pretty people."

"How does that even work? Do you even care what the people are like or are they just a collection of pretty things for you?" Kurt asked, accusingly. He didn't like where this was going. He didn't want to hurt again.

"Kurt, would you calm down for a second? I meant pretty in general. If someone's pretty outside, but their insides are uglier than a baboon's ass, I'm not about to throw them on a pedestal."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm not going to judge you on that, but I still don't understand what will happen with Rachel. I thought you liked her."

"I do," Brody sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I just—there's something about you, Kurt. You're… you're special."

Kurt didn't respond. He just stood there fighting the blush that was rising in his cheeks. When Brody decided the silence had gone on for a moment too long, he let out another long sigh. "Look. I don't know what you want from me, but I really want to see where this could go. When we're at my mom's, let's try this out. If it doesn't work, I'll let it go, and we won't have to talk about it ever again."

"W-what if it does work?" And, perhaps, that was the part Kurt was more afraid of.

"Then we'll play it by ear," Brody replied as if it were the most obivous thing in the world. "It's almost three. We should probably get back on the road before my family decides to eat without us."

Kurt nodded, turning back to the car, blushing only slightly when he felt Brody's large hand slip into his and tangle their fingers together.

Brody's family's house was possibly one of the most perfect homes Kurt had ever seen. It was secluded and surrounded by a large plot of land. The wrap around porch gave the place a welcoming air, and the red shutters made the home unique. As they drove up, Brody's mother was already at the door, waving them inside. At the door, Brody greeted his mother with a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Kurt thought Ms. Weston was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was petite and had her long brown hair pulled to the side in a tight braid that draped over her shoulder. When she spoke, her voice had music in it, reminding Kurt of a bird and making him smile.

"Brody, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Ms. Weston asked pointedly as she looked Kurt up and down.

Brody shook his head, feigning exasperation, but Kurt could tell that he loved his mom. He seemed more relaxed than Kurt had ever seen him before, but Kurt could understand why. There was something about the atmosphere that made him forget all of his problems. "Mother, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is my mom. Kurt's roommates with Rachel—the girl from NYADA that I was telling you about."

Ms. Weston nodded animatedly. "Rachel's the one with the really nice singing voice, right? The one Tibbedeuax likes?"

Brody grinned, "Yeah, that's the one. Anyways, this is Kurt. He works at with Isabelle Wright."

"Isabelle? Oh, I love her!"

"You know Isabelle?" Kurt asked, surprised by the familiarity that seemed to warm Ms. Weston's features at the mention of his boss.

"We went to school together—a boarding school near Manhattan. Isabelle was always so…eccentric."

Kurt nodded, "She's definitely something else, but I love working with her."

"Well, you'll have to tell her I say hello. Oh, and it's nice to meet you, Kurt," Ms. Weston said with a bright white smile.

"Of course, Ms. Weston. And it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Ms. Weston? Oh, please, call me Wendy," Ms. Weston—Wendy—said with a wink before turning to Brody.

"So, how long are you boys staying here?"

Brody shrugged, "Just for the day unless I can convince Kurt to stay longer."

Kurt smiled almost paifully, "I would, but I have to get back to the city for work tomorrow. Isabelle was nice enough to give me the day off, so I sort of owe it to her to actually show up tomorrow."

Wendy brushed it off. "Oh, Kurt, I insist that you stay. At least for the weekend. I'll call Is myself. I can be very convincing when I want to be."

"You really don't have to do that," Kurt murmured, biting at his lip.

"Just let her," Brody whispered, a smile playing at his lips. "She'll get a thrill out of it."

"Just give me a few minutes and I'll make the call. Oh, and I wasn't expecting Brody to bring company, so the guest room isn't made up. I'm sure you won't mind sharing a room with him? At least for tonight?"

Brody smirked, slipping a hand into Kurt's and twining their fingers together. "I'm sure he won't mind, Mom. I'm just gonna go show him the room. You call Isabelle."

Wendy gave a knowing look, smiling down at the boys' interlocked fingers before turning and walking towards what Kurt assumed was the kitchen in order to make the phone call. Before she was completely out of the room, he already felt Brody dragging him up the stairs. "Come on, my room's up here."

Kurt tripped up the stairs behind Brody, following him down a short hallway that led them to a large, navy colored room. The wooden floor contrasted brightly with the dark blue walls, and the white comforter on the bed and the white curtains hung from the large picture window gave the room a nautical feel. "It's nice here," Kurt said as he looked around.

"Yeah, this is home," Brody said with a smile.

"So," Kurt looked up awkwardly. "I have to ask you something."

"I'm guessing this has to do with our agreement?" Brody asked, sitting down on his bed and motioning for Kurt to join him.

Kurt nodded, "I'm just a bit confused. I think your mom thinks we're—you know—together."

"And?" Brody asked, a smirk playing at his lips once more. "Isn't that the point? We said we were going to try this out. I wanna get the full experience in while I can."

"So what do I say if she asks about us?"

"Tell her the truth," Brody said simply.

"And what would that be?" Kurt was getting a bit exasperated. This trip was starting to become a lot more than it was cracked up to be.

Brody scooted closer to Kurt, wrapping an arm around his waist and smiling. "The truth is that we didn't always talk much, but we knew each other because Rachel was a mutual friend. Recently we started getting closer, and I convinced you to come up here with me. On the way here, I asked you to go out with me, and you said yes."

"Oh," Kurt said dumbly. All he could focus on was how Brody was—again. How green his eyes were in the moment, and how they were blue only a minute ago. How his eyes were now fixed on Kurt's lips for the second time that day.

"Has anyone ever told you you're kinda adorable when you're flustered?"

Kurt grinned, shaking his head in answer. "No. Has anyone ever told you you're kinda annoyingly persistent?"

"Usually it's just stubborn, but yes. Has anyone ever told you that your lips are really distracting? All I can think about is how soft they are and what it felt like to kiss you."

"Well, I guess, in the spirit of 'trying this out' I can remind you." Kurt smiled, leaning in only slightly to press his lips against Brody's. This kiss was easier. The complications of what would happen with Rachel were pushed to the back of his mind because he had no reason to think that whatever was happening would last for more than the weekend, but Kurt decided when he lost Blaine that he would stop thinking too much about the future. Right now was all that mattered, and right now kissing Brody felt pretty good.

Suddenly there was the sound of a throat clearing in the doorway. Kurt pulled back quickly, attempting to collect himself, turning to see a girl with bright red hair leaning against the wall. "Mom told me to come up to say hello, but you seem a bit busy," the girl said with a smile directed at her brother. "I didn't know you met someone."

Brody grinned back at his sister. "Well, hello to you too, sis."

The red-haired girl laughed slightly before stepping forward and lending a hand for Kurt to shake. "Hello, boy that was just attempting to eat my brother's face. I'm Audrey."

Kurt blushed brightly before shaking Audrey's hand. "Hi, Audrey, and I prefer Kurt if you don't mind."

"Kurt it is," Audrey smiled, turning back to her brother. "Mom said dinner should be ready soon, so you should head down."

"Alright. Thanks, Audrey," Brody said, watching as his sister left the room, turning back to Kurt when she was walking back down the hallway. "Well, that was my sister."

"She seems nice," Kurt smiled, blushing when Brody's hand found its way back into his. It seemed to be a habit of his.

"She's alright, I guess," Brody said with a laugh, pulling Kurt to his feet and kissing his forehead. "Come on, let's go get dinner."

Kurt nodded, stopping only when he felt a buzz in his pocket. He pulled his phone out, finding a text from his boss.

**From Isabelle: Hi, Kurt! Wendy told me all about that new boy of yours. Don't worry about work this weekend. I want you to have fun! Consider it an early Christmas present. I expect to hear some details when I see you Monday, though, sir. xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update! Hopefully there'll be another one soon. Until then, enjoy!**

**xxx, Elizabeth**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_And I know it's long gone, and that magic's not here no more. It might be okay, but I'm not fine at all._

* * *

Dinner with the Westons was… interesting. It started off with a bang when Wendy jumped straight to the question she had been dying to ask since the pair had arrived.

"So, Kurt," she began, biting back a grin, "how long have you been dating my son?"

Kurt had been taking a sip of water when the question slipped out, and it took a lot of effort just to keep the water from spraying out of his nose. "W-what?"

"She asked how long you and Brody have been fucking," Audrey mumbled, swirling spaghetti noodles around on her fork.

And now Kurt really was choking. Brody jumped up to assist him, all the while chastising his oldest sister. "Audrey! Did you really have to say that?"

"What? It's what she was thinking—I just thought I'd cut to the chase."

"Well," Kurt cut in as he recovered, "Brody and I aren't technically dating…"

"So you're just fucking then? Makes sense. I never pegged Brody as the monogamous type."

"No," Kurt laughed patiently. "Brody and I have never… _engaged_ in that type of activity."

"So why are you here? Why did I see you practically devouring his face earlier?" at least Kurt knew where she got her persistence from.

Brody grinned at his younger sister, recovering from the initial shock of her bluntness. "Audrey, Kurt is my boyfriend. If he wants to _devour my face _every once in a while, I have no objection."

"So he _is _a boyfriend then?" Wendy asked, trying to pull the conversation back to its origins.

Brody smiled, sitting back down in his chair and wrapping an arm tightly around Kurt. "I'd say that's about right. How about you?"

Kurt blushed, "Only just."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sierra chimed in, twirling her long blond hair around her index finger.

"Well, it's just Brody and I haven't been together very long."

"Define very long," Audrey challenged.

"He only asked me out a couple hours ago, actually," Kurt mumbled.

There was silence for a few moments, then Brody picked up, "That's true, but we've known each other since September. I just never really knew how to approach him."

"Are you saying _my_ son—the one that has been synonymous with _school flirt _since the third grade—was having problems talking to a boy?" Wendy cooed.

Brody just grinned, bowing his head to hide his embarrassment. "Well, have you _seen_ Kurt? He's sort of intimidating."

Audrey looked Kurt up and down, shrugging. "He isn't your usual type."

"I think he's beautiful," Sierra smiled sweetly.

Brody's grin widened as he looked over at his youngest sister. "And right you are, Si."

Now Kurt was the one blushing, "Alright, alright. That's enough of that."

"So how did he do it?" Sierra asked.

"Do what?"

"How did he finally ask you out?"

"Well," Kurt began, "I had agreed to come with him here—_as a friend_—and when we were a couple miles away, he pulled over to the side of the road, and—"

"And I took him to the lake where you and Dad used to take us when we were little. I kissed him, and when he recovered from the shock of that, I asked him."

"That's sickeningly adorable," Audrey laughed. "My brother, the romantic."

"Yeah, Brody. When did you become part of a romantic comedy?" Austin laughed. It was the first time Kurt heard the small boy with brown hair speak, and it was a bit jarring. He looked just like Brody—only a few inches shorter, a little less muscular, and with a voice a few tones higher.

Brody laughed, and the conversation went on. Kurt was perfectly charming. He told stories about the New Directions that had the Westons laughing so hard they nearly cried, and by the time the dinner was over, Wendy was practically planning their wedding. Brody held Kurt's hand under the table for most of the dinner and whispered how happy he was that he fit in so well with the family when he thought no one was watching.

By the time the boys made their way back to Brody's room that night, Kurt had almost forgotten that this was all moving so fast. It just seemed right to be here—to be with Brody and Wendy and the rest of the Weston children. Brody was sitting in the window seat, staring out at the night sky when Kurt's thoughts resurfaced, so he slowly made his way over and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's muscled chest.

"You were amazing tonight," Brody almost whispered, leaning his back into Kurt's touch but not turning to look at him. Instead he watched the reflection in the window of them together.

Kurt caught on to the idea and smiled, "We don't look half bad together, do we?"

"I was thinking the same—" he was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing.

Kurt rushed to pick up before the Katy Perry lyrics picked up, cursing himself for having not changed the ringtone back to the default yet. At first, he thought of just ignoring the call, but he knew it would kill him to not know what the caller had to say.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked when he picked up.

"_Hi, Kurt_," came the voice from the other end of the line. Kurt could still recall a time when all he wanted to hear was that voice, but now all it did was pick at the wound left by the voice's keeper.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you calling?"

"_I missed your voice, Kurt. I miss you. So much. I miss holding you, dancing with you, singing with you. I miss when my pillows smelled like you and it felt like I was falling asleep next to you even when you weren't there_," the words were a bit slurred as they poured from the boy's mouth, but they felt like a knife stabbing into his chest and twisting around inside of him.

"Blaine… are you drunk?"

A small chuckle came from the other end of the line. "_Only on you, babe_."

"Blaine, I'm kinda in the middle of something. Why are you calling me?"

"_I see someone hasn't changed since we were together. Always busy with your fancy new life and your cool new friends and your amazing new job. Kurt, you have no idea how alone I felt. I was scared you were going to leave me. Everything else in your life was so new and exciting. Why would you have still wanted me?_"

Kurt gasped at the words, not knowing how to react. "Blaine, I can't talk about this right now. Y-you sh-shou-should g-g-g-g—"

Brody ran over and took the phone when he noticed Kurt was close to tears. "Look, kid, I don't know you, but I know enough about you to know that you don't deserve someone as amazing as Kurt. Now do us all a favor and hang up your phone. If you want to be mature, call back when you're sober."

As soon as the line shut down, Brody dropped the phone by the window and pulled Kurt into his arms. "Hey, it's okay," he hummed as Kurt collapsed into his embrace, nursing away the beginnings of tears. "It's okay, everything's gonna be okay now. I'm not gonna let him hurt you again," Brody repeated over and over again into Kurt's ear as he led him over to the bed and lay down beside him. He didn't stop until he noticed Kurt's heartbeat was regulating and his breathing had slowed down, kissing the boy's forehead then cuddling up to his side and falling asleep as well.


End file.
